Bandini 1100 siluro
The Bandini 1100 siluro is a racing car model produced from 1947 to 1949 by Bandini Automobili in Forlì, Italy. This type is the first Bandini born expressly to race. The style and forms were created for pure speed, performance and lightness. The name Siluro (English: torpedo) was chosen to indicate the aerodynamic penetration and be a good omen for the races. Initially, to reduce weight and quicken repairs, they were not even painted. Bandini first participated in competitions in 1949. These included Italian competitions such as the "Giro dell'Umbria" (Lap of Umbria), the "Pescara Circuit", and the "Senigallia Circuit", as well as more important, internationally-recognized events, such as Mille Miglia. It mise on display, led by Richard W. Gent to Queen Catherine Cup at Watkins Glen in front of two hundred thousand spectators opening to the Italians cars the road to fame in the USA. The body The body had two seats and was made of aluminium. It was built by Bandini, at the headquarters of Via Cesare Battisti in Forlì. Small cycle fenders (or cycle wings) were fitted, so the body adhered to the frame assuming forms without imposing its own. The result is a synergistic combination of technology and aerodynamically efficient torpedo styling, as well as elements from the animal kingdom. Ilario Bandini, from the end of the observer, loved to reiterate that nature had solved very well functional problems that man is initiated only to face. Thus the muzzle, designed to direct as much air to the engine without overloading the front section, has the characteristics of enormous nostrils; lights are encased in it as the eyes of a fish, the heat is disposed of using louvers resembling the gills of a shark. In order to reduce weight as much as possible, the tail was very short and round and only the passenger had a door. Sometimes the bonnet reveals, with two bombature shaped flame, the use of a twin cam engine. The chassis The frame is a refinement of the 1100 sport, produced in parallel, which is the version to competition. The size and weight are reduced significantly. The height from the ground is 13 cm, while the bare chassis weighs only 25 kg (55 lb). * Structure and material: frame of elliptical section tubes, special steel aeronautics derivation * Suspension: ** Front: Independent, triangles overlapping with shock hydraulic telescopic tilted and springs cylindrical helical coaxial ** Rear: a bridge with two rigid leaf spring semiellittiche inclined * Braking system: ** Service: hydraulics, drum front and rear ** Parking Mechanical tape, on transmission * Steering: a worm * Wheels: Borrani Ray * Tank: 50 L (13 US gal; 11 imp gal) * Transmission: transmission shaft with central rear differential and halfshaft The engine The chassis, born to accommodate engines Fiat 1100 drawn up or radically transformed, proved suitable for different engines up to 1500 cc engine capacity. 1100 DOHC version * Positioning: forward longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line * Displacement: 1089 cc * Bore and Stroke: 68 mm x 75 mm * Head: Derivated Alfa Romeo 6 adapted to the 4-cylinder engine, 2 inclined valves per cylinder, 2 camshafts controlled by chain and gears * Power maximum: 65 hp (48 kW) * Fuel system: 2 carburettors * Lubricate: Carter wet with pump gear and vertical cooler on the front * Cooling: forced liquid with centrifugal pump and cooler on the front * Gearbox and clutch: 4 speed+ RG, clutch single dry disc * Ignition and electrical system: coil and distributor battery 12 V and generator Fiat-Siata 1500 version * Positioning: forward longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line * Displacement: 1496 cc * Power maximum: 90 hp 6000 rpm * Fuel system: 2 carburettors * Lubrication: Carter wet with pump gear and vertical cooler on the front * Cooling: forced liquid with centrifugal pump and cooler on the front * Gearbox and clutch: 4 speed + RG, clutch single dry disc * Ignition and electrical equipment: coil and distributor, battery 12 V and generator *Weight total: 485 kg (1,069 lb) Category:Bandini Category:Racecars Category:Post-war